


taking turns

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blindfolds, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Kyle really can pick Michael's nipples out of a line up.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as mature? idk I'm an innocent child, cover my eyes from my own body of work

“This is some sick form of torture.”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.”

“There is no acting in this,” Kyle groaned, but he didn’t make any move to protest as Guerin tied a blindfold over his eyes and pushed him onto his knees. “So, what’s the plan? I’m supposed to feel a bunch of random guy’s nipples and chose yours?”

“You said you could pick ‘em out of a line up.”

“To Liz! As a joke!”

“And said in front of Rosa, how bold of you,” Alex chimed in. Kyle just groaned louder and Michael just laughed, tying the blindfold a little tighter. He set his lips in a hard line and refused to smile.

“Why did she even tell you? Like, this whole situation is so fucked,” Kyle pointed out. He felt a pair of lips on his neck but he couldn’t be sure who they belonged to. Was it weird that he didn’t mind? 

“She wanted you to move on from your weird obsession with Liz,” Michael said as some outside force unbuttoned his shirt. Kyle swallowed hard. “So, we’re helping.”

“By having me pick out your nipples between you and Alex?” Kyle clarified, “You know I could do that by the amount of hair alone, right?”

“Oh, so you’ve studied the amount of chest hair we both have?” Alex asked.

“No!” Kyle insisted, rolling his eyes despite the blindfold, “But I’ve done a lot of tests on Guerin and I know he has more chest hair than you.”

“Okay, fine,” Michael said, “Then no hands.”

“No hands?” Kyle repeated.

“Nope.”

“Then how am I supposed to—Oh. Okay.”

“Is there a problem, Doc?” Michael asked, suddenly awfully close to his ear. Kyle bit down on his bottom lip and it suddenly became a whole lot harder to hide a smile.

“No, no problems.”

“Good,” Alex agreed, “Because I honestly can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“Well, in my defense, I didn’t have a lot of information. I’m still kinda putting together what’s going on. Guerin mocked me for the nipple thing and I said it wasn’t my fault and then he told me to come over to Alex’s to put it to the test,” Kyle said. Michael snorted, but used his mind to push Kyle’s shirt off his shoulder.

“Exactly, you knew this was gonna lead to fucking,” Michael said. 

“Oh, is that where this is headed?”

“Guys, you are so shit at this,” Alex laughed. Kyle heard the smack of kissing and couldn’t help but feel a little left out. Which, honestly, was strange. This was all strange. Yet, here he was, so might as well go along with it. “If you want to leave, then you can. No forcing.”

“Oh, no, I’m not leaving,” Kyle said firmly, “Who am I to back down for a challenge?”

“Okay,” Alex continued, “You know this makes me question your sexuality, right?”

“The fact that I came here in the first place when I knew it was going to get weird makes me question my own sexuality, and yet here I am, on my knees and waiting, so why are we still questioning,” Kyle answered. Michael laughed again. Kyle hadn’t actually heard him laugh before and it was a refreshing noise. Then more kissing noises happened and Kyle shifted. “Okay, I’m still here.”

“I think he wants a turn,” Michael said, but there was still kissing happening and Kyle couldn’t witness any of it. How unfair was that? “You still have to choose.”

“Well, then, come here so I can,” Kyle said.

And then there was a body in front of him and he had no idea what to do. He could hear breathing, feel the body heat radiating off the man in front of him and then another body behind him. He couldn’t really tell which was which and it made his heart beat a little harder. This was definitely the most questionable position he’d ever been in and yet he had no urge to back out.

“So… how do I… Do I just…”

The man behind him put his hands on Kyle’s head, pushing him forward. His nose hit the other guy’s sternum. Kyle breathed in deep, that distinct scent of rain filling his lungs. Instead of guessing immediately, he just tilted his head and pressed a firm kiss to Michael’s skin. Alex’s hands stayed on the back of his head and his hips pressed into his back. He swallowed hard again and gave an open mouthed kiss to Michael’s chest, slowly but surely moving towards his nipple.

As some form of reward, Alex craned to kiss his neck and moved his hands to his bare chest. Kyle parted his lips more, mimicking every move Alex made on his neck. He bit down on the sensitive skin at the same time that Alex bit on his neck and he felt Michael take a deep inhale. 

His hands clenched at his sides as he used his tongue to soothe the bite. He never thought it’d cause so much restraint to not put his hands on Michael Guerin, yet here he was. So he bit him again, kissed him again, sucked a little harder until Michael physically tensed to hold back making any noises.

“I told you, Guerin,” Kyle said, shuttering a stupidly short breath as Alex raked his hands over his chest, “I could pick you out of a line up.”

“Okay,” Michael laughed, his hands moving to take the blindfold off. Alex peeled away from his back and left him cold and more desperate than he already was. “You got me.”

Kyle moved to get to his feet for it to continue only for Alex to move in, kissing Michael with no remorse. He watched as they pressed together as close as they could and kissed sloppily, but practiced. They’d done this a million times with just them and Kyle didn’t fit.

But, God, he wanted to fit.

“I want a turn,” he said softly, trying not to feel embarrassed when they stopped kissing and turned to face him. They didn’t separate, still chest to chest as they gave him their attention with eager little smiles. So he repeated himself, firmer this time, “I want a turn.”

Michael held out his hand and Kyle moved in willingly, skipping a few steps and immediately pushing his tongue into his mouth. Alex laughed as he stood against Michael’s chest still and watched them kiss. That had Kyle’s heart racing a little faster. When Alex reached out and pressed his thumb against the sore spot on his neck, well, he could’ve had a fucking heart attack and wouldn’t be surprised.

Kyle moved his hand up the part of Michael’s chest that wasn’t taken over by Alex, digging the heal of his palm into his skin as he kissed him deeper. He understood what had Alex so hooked for so long. He couldn’t remember a time he wanted to just _kiss_ someone so badly. He didn’t even try to hide the hurt noise he made when Alex grabbed his chin and broke the kiss.

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” Alex teased, kissing him not too unlike the way he’d kissed Michael. It was tongue and teeth and suffocating in a way that had his mind short-circuiting. He almost completely let go of Michael as he got wrapped up in Alex’s kisses, happily getting his hands on his toned body. He understood it even more. Turns out, they were _both_ addictive.

Michael’s arms wrapped around them both, pulling them in tight as they kept kissing. His nose nudged in just a little between them before he inserted himself into the kiss, kissing Kyle just twice before focusing on Alex again. And, honestly, he couldn’t blame him. So he let himself start kissing Alex’s neck while hands roamed them both, touching whatever he could and mentally taking credit for any sound either of them made. He’d barely gotten a taste and he was obsessed. 

It was only when he absentmindedly started grinding his hips on Michael’s thigh that they both took a moment to stop and really look at him. He felt a little exposed and a little out of breath and honestly so turned on that it was beginning to hurt.

“How do you feel about your sexuality now?” Michael asked. Alex raised an eyebrow to ask the same question, his hand still mindlessly rubbing against Michael’s stubble. Somehow that’s what Kyle couldn’t stop staring at.

“I honestly couldn’t care less about my sexuality right now, I need to be fucked, like, immediately,” he admitted. Both men just smiled and laughed and Kyle didn’t mind. He liked the way they looked at him, the way they still touched each other while giving him their attention. He liked it a lot more than he ever imagined liking either of them on their own.

“We could make that happen,” Alex said.

He spent the rest of the night letting them both take him apart and having no regrets about any moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
